


pink letters, red roses and my thoughts just for you

by lovelylittlelion



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jos also doesn't exist cause I'm just done with his existence, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Max swears a lot lmao, One Shot, POV Max, Strangers to Lovers, truly Kimi's child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlelion/pseuds/lovelylittlelion
Summary: It's fucking pink. It's bright pink paper. Max groans. He ignores the butterflies in his stomach. It's not cute.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & George Russell, Alexander Albon/Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo & Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Jean-Eric Vergne, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	pink letters, red roses and my thoughts just for you

**Author's Note:**

> it's my two year anniversary on ao3! i can't believe it's been two years already.. seems like i started a week ago. baby me clearly couldn't speak english lmao. glad i improved at least a little bit <3
> 
> i love alex and max so much so i couldn't not write for them. love letters are the cutest things ever and i hope you'll receive one someday!
> 
> thank you so much sas for beta-ing this.. i love you <3

Max drags his hands across his face. This is ridiculous. Why did his science teacher think it is okay to give this much homework? They’ve got other things to do. Like uhm. Sleeping? Actually doing things they like?

He sighs. It’s way too much. The subject just keeps on getting more and more boring and he genuinely doesn’t get why anyone would want to study this. It doesn’t help he procrastinated on this for a week. Maybe he should’ve listened to Daniel.

Maybe just this once. Daniel usually just says shit but this time he actually got braincells. A smile tugs on his lips. His best friend may be an idiot but Max still loves him a lot. Doesn’t mean he’s gonna listen to him though.

How could you blame him for tuning out anyways? Max can’t hear another word about Jean-Eric or he’ll actually drop dead. He knows Daniel loves his boyfriend a whole lot. He also likes hearing him talk about things. It’s just.. he’s heard this speech a million times already and Jean-Eric isn’t _that_ amazing. At least not to him.

He’s about to throw his notebook away when his mum calls for him. ‘Max? There’s post for you!’ He blinks. Post? Aren’t they like way past the age of writing letters? He just shrugs it off and gets up to walk downstairs. He almost trips over his sister’s shoes.

‘Vic get your shoes out of my face,’ he yells. He ignores her splutters and throws one of them off the stairs. It’s not his fault they’re in his way. A frown is present on his face when he walks into the living room. His mum smiles at him.

Max raises his eyebrows. There’s a teasing look in her eyes. His frown just deepens when his mum hands him the letter. Oh god.

It’s pink. An awfully bright, almost ‘cute’ as Lando calls it, hideous pink. He freezes. His name is on top of it. It’s written in calligraphy and while Max has to admit it looks quite pretty, he really didn’t sign up for this.

His mum winks at him before sending him off to his room so he can ‘enjoy the letter in private’. He loves his mum. He really does. She’s just sometimes a bit.. annoying. He ignores his sisters whistle when he brushes past her room. Why is everyone so worked up about this?

It’s just a piece of paper with letters on it. Nothing special, really. And it’s also pink. He scrunches his nose. It’s so pink and the way this person took the sheer effort of writing his name down like that.. Max isn’t sure if he should laugh at them or blush.

Apparently his brain does know what to do. He curses the way his cheeks are burning up. The corners of his eyes curve. His hands are fidgeting while he opens the letter. He almost drops it for a second.

His eyes widen. The paper looks even more pink. He’s about to ask the air if the writer accidentally send this letter to him instead of Lando when he sees his name on top. Seems like this really is meant for him.

He hates how his cheeks turn a bit more red. Whoever the writer is put so much effort into this. You can _clearly_ see this is made for him now. Next to the pretty written Max there’s a picture of a Formula 1 car. There’s also a can of Red Bull stuck on the bottom of the paper. He eyes it again.

Maybe the writer left their name? Or at least a hint to who it may be. A grin pulls onto his lips. He hopes so. It takes him another ten minutes before he finally reads the thing. For some dumb reason there’s butterflies in his stomach and Max feels strangely nervous.

He bites on his lips before reading the first sentence. It’s nice, just a short how are you note and then.. the real letter starts. His face breaks out into a smile. He tries to dim it. He doesn’t like this, why would he get excited over a letter?

A blush dusts his cheeks. Someone actually wrote this for him. Someone took the time and effort to write about him. His smile deepens even more. There’s a tiny ink smudge on one of the words and they wrote a sorry next to it. Max really isn’t the type to say this. He isn’t.

The writer is just so cute. He shakes his head. It’s just a letter, he really needs to calm down. He reads the rest of it in a few minutes, head spinning and breath catching every few seconds. Even though he doesn’t really like compliments this isn’t too bad.

He can’t stop the squeal from slipping past his lips when he sees a name under it. He curses. No. This isn’t happening. Why is this thing getting to his head? It’s fucking pink. He peaks through his fingers. Alex. It really is a pretty name huh.

God, he can’t wait to get to know them. He first has to talk to Lando tomorrow. He grins. A love letter. Who would’ve thought.

Lando just gives him a disbelieving look. ‘You got a love letter? Dude you do realize we’re living now and not like two hundred years ago?’ Max rolls his eyes. That’s what he thought as well. Realizing Lando won’t believe him until he gets proof, he whips out his phone.

It takes just a few clicks to get to the picture. Lando squints at it for a few seconds before a smile blooms on his face. ‘You got a love letter!’ he yells. Max glares at him. ‘Shut the fuck up, not everyone needs to know this!’ he hisses.

Lando just flips him off. ‘I’m gonna tell Charles!’ Max groans before putting his head in his hands. He’ll never hear the end of this now. Daniel heard them as well, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss before stealing Max’s phone.

Max sighs. ‘Give my phone back.’ He already regrets telling them this. Daniel just gives him a big grin. He pulls him into a hug, Max awkwardly patting his back. Who the fuck invented physical contact and why does everyone like it so much?

It takes another ten minutes before everyone acts normal. Well, close to normal. Charles is grinning like a fool and Lewis keeps glancing at him every few seconds while Lando just pokes his side every minute. At least Daniel is acting normal. Max grimaces when he looks over at him.

He didn’t need to see him drooling all over Jean-Eric’s face. He gags. Charles just deepens his grin. ‘Oh shut the fuck up Leclerc.’ ‘I wasn’t even saying anything!’

He’s absolutely drained when he gets home. Everyone kept bugging him about the love letter. He should’ve expected Lando would tell his boyfriend. Max rolls his eyes. Charles really is a drama queen.

The smug smile Vic sends him just worsens his mood. Did she go into his room or something? If she even touched that letter he’ll throw away her precious shoes. Not that he cares that much about the letter. It’s just.. he doesn’t want her going through his stuff. Especially not the letter. Yeah.

She even mouths a ‘someone’s whipped’ at him and he’s about to slap her when his mum walks in. She gives him a stern glare. Max mutters a short sorry before getting up to leave. The hand on his shoulder stops him.

‘There’s another letter,’ his mum says. She does nothing to hide the smugness in her voice. He coughs, trying to cover up the smile pulling on his lips. It’s nothing. Just a letter. He snatches the letter from her hands. He ignores Vic laughing as he runs up the stairs.

He trips over Vics shoes again. ‘I will burn them, keep them in your own room,’ he yells. Max grins at the ‘fuck you’ she sends him. He almost chokes on his laugh when he looks down at the letter. It looks stunning. He almost runs to his room, locking the door before placing it on his desk. His breath catches when he looks at it again.

Maybe he hates pink a little less now. It has nothing to do with the letter though. Of course not. He just thinks maybe he was wrong all along. There’s a little rose in the right corner this time. A red rose. His smile softens. It looks adorable.

He shakes his head. No. He really has to keep in mind this is just a letter. Yeah, just a piece of paper with words on it. The nerves really have to stop. He bites his lip.

A smile breaks his face apart when he opens it. A gasp falls past his lips. There’s a doodle of him on it, his signature cap on his head and a rose in between his teeth. Max snorts. It looks a little ridiculous but maybe he would actually do that. Just for the writer.

He slams his head on his desk. No. He can’t think of it like that. He hides his face in his hands. His cheeks are burning up and Max is a bit surprised they haven’t set the paper on fire. He’s so, _so_ tempted to text Lando. He’s so nervous, butterflies running through his stomach as he thinks of what else may be written in there.

He peaks through his fingers. This time there is no ‘how are you’ written down for him. Instead it’s a ‘I noticed you got my letter’ and Max would find it creepy if they wouldn’t have gotten on about how they could hear Lando from the other side of the campus. He grins.

Lando is chaotic and really loud. He’s gotten used to it by now. His eyes flicker back to the letter. The calligraphy looks a little smudged this time. Maybe they were in a hurry. His hearts skips a beat. They still wanted to give him the letter.

He can’t stop the smile blooming on his face this time. God, they’re so cute. They made another mistake and drew a little flower next to it to ‘make it look pretty’. A soft blush dusts his cheeks. Adorable.

A sigh falls past his lips. It’s just a letter. A letter. He has to keep reminding himself. Just a letter, he tells himself while the smile stays on his face till he falls asleep.

‘But why didn’t you text me?’ Lando pouts. Max just groans. ‘Because I knew you were gonna react like this.’ He’s about to whack his best friends head with a book when Daniel and Lewis walk up to them. ‘No slapping the baby Maxy,’ Lewis grins.

Max just gives up. He lays his head down on the table while his friends go on about his letters. He feels his cheeks heating up a little. Seems like the hype really is rubbing off on him. He sighs.

He watches his friends bicker for a few more minutes. The glare Lando sends his boyfriend when he says Max does have a point about them being annoying makes him snort. ‘Thanks Leclerc.’ The glare Charles sends him in return makes him laugh. ‘Shut up.’

Max just buries his head a bit more into his arms. He’s about to fall asleep when Lewis suddenly squeals. He lifts his head, muttering about them being loud. Who the fuck is the guy Lewis is screaming about? It becomes a bit more clear when he pulls him into a kiss.

He grimaces. Ew. A smile pulls on his lips when Lewis introduces the guy with the biggest smile on his face. ‘This is my boyfriend George,’ Lewis beams. The guy, George, just smiles fondly at him.

Max can’t help but grin at them. They do look really cute together. The height difference makes them all coo, Lewis glaring at them while George presses a kiss on his head. They all introduce themselves as well. George politely smiles at them until he sees Max.

The shocked look on George’s face makes him swallow. ‘Uhm.. hi?’ his voice wavers a little. He bites on his lip, looking down. He doesn’t expect the ear splitting grin George sends him. ‘You’re Max!’ he beams.

Max just blinks. He didn’t expect people to know him on campus. Maybe he met this guy before? No, he’d know it. He glances at Lando. His best friend looks just as lost and shrugs at him. ‘Yeah? Have we uhm.. met before?’

George shakes his head, the grin still present on his face. ‘Alex told me about you.’

The silence that follows is almost deafening. Max shakes his head in disbelief. There’s a smile blooming on his face. ‘You know Alex?’ he does nothing to hide the excitement in his voice. Lando grins as well.

It seems like George finally realizes his mistake. He smiles sheepishly, his hand scratching his neck. ‘Yeah uhm.. he’s my best friend.’

Max knows he’s almost bouncing on his feet. Alex is a guy. He’s a guy and his heart skips a second when he thinks back to the letters. His pretty handwriting, the effort put into the letters and the cute mistakes. His smile widens. ‘Tell me all about him. Please.’

He’s still smiling when he arrives at home. Vic rolls her eyes at him. ‘What got you so happy?’ He brushes her off. His mum gives him a smile as well. ‘Good day?’ He just nods. They won’t get it anyways. He doesn’t even get it himself.

‘Is there any post today?’ he can hear himself asking. He curses inwardly. It’s not like he cares. He doesn’t. His mum just sends him a knowing smug look. ‘Yeah. It’s on the table, have fun reading it love. Dinner is in an hour!’

Max doesn’t even know how fast exactly he got upstairs. Vics shoes are finally in her room, where they fucking belong, and the letter in his hands almost burns his fingers. It feels hot. Maybe that’s just his mind, or his ragged breath on his hands. He shakes his head.

There’s a grin spreading on his face. He doesn’t even want to stop it anymore. Alex wrote him another letter. His smile deepens when he sees the by now familiar handwriting. It looks absolutely stunning. He blushes when he opens the letter.

He sees roses everywhere. It looks just adorable, a fond smile taking over his features as he looks at it. This time there’s a doodle of him with his head on the table. Alex even designed him a new cap. There’s roses on it as well. He would definitely wear this.

A blush spreads over his cheeks as he reads about how cute Alex thinks he’ll look with it, even asking him to wear the ‘hot black hoodie’ again. His eyes flicker to his closet. He knows exactly which one it is. Lando told him to buy it.

He reads on. He ducks his head at the ‘heard you were curious about me’. The grin spreading on his face doesn't help. Alex knows how to comfort him, how to tease him and Max is so done with giving a fuck about the fact that it’s just a letter.

It isn’t just a letter anymore now. It’s been three fucking days since this mess started but Max truly, really doesn’t want to have it any other way. Alex managed to catch his attention. He managed to break Max down to little pieces and glue them back together with little compliments and love.

Somehow it doesn’t feel strange at all. It feels natural and exciting and Max finally lets his smile fully bloom, welcomes the butterflies in his stomach and when he breathes in again the air feel promising. Tomorrow sounds promising. His heart skips a beat.

He feels so full of love when he notices the little heart at the bottom of the letter. He grins at Alex jokes. He smiles fondly at the mistake he tried to cover up. It’s perfect. He’s perfect. Max smiles just a tad wider when he closes the letter.

If his mum notices him zoning out during dinner or if Vic notices him just accepting her teasing remarks they don’t tell him. He doesn’t tell them their smiles brightened a little either.

When he arrives at school he’s greeted by a wild Lando. ‘Did he write you another letter? What was it about? Did he-‘ he rambles. Max can’t help the smile blooming on his face. ‘He did,’ he whispers. Daniel just gives him a cheeky grin.

Max still can’t believe all of it himself. How did he manage to get someone to write him love letters? It’s so cheesy and overly romantic. It’s everything he himself isn’t but he somehow fell in love anyways. A blush dusts his cheeks.

He put on the black hoodie this morning. It’s definitely not because Alex told him he looks hot in it, he just hasn’t worn it in such a long time and it’s a waste to just hang it in his closet. It’s not for Alex. Although Max wouldn’t mind it if he commented on it.

George grins at him. He naturally grins back. George is easy to befriend. He doesn’t like meeting new people but this British idiot reminds him a whole lot of Lando and they talked for almost three hours yesterday. Half of it was about Alex.

Apparently George talks about his friends as a hobby. Lewis just shrugged when he mentioned it. ‘I think it’s cute.’ Lewis really is something else. Even though they aren’t particularly close Max does like him a lot. He’s nice. He likes Formula 1 as well.

His smile deepens as he thinks back to yesterdays conversation. Alex sounds so cute. He lives for Ferrari, having Seb as his favourite driver. Max sighs. Finally someone with taste. He writes letters for fun, he even has a few pen pals and he has five cats who each have like three different names.

George showed him pictures of them. He hates to admit it but he already has a soft spot for Moomoo. They all look adorable though. He by now knows all of them by heart. He didn’t stalk Alex’s pets insta account. He would never.

He blinks. He missed half of the conversation, being too busy with thinking about Alex. Max still doesn’t know what he looks like. While he’s curious he also wants Alex to go show him himself. Maybe take him on a date? He drags his hands across his face. His heart skips a beat at the thought of it.

Lando and Charles are just bickering about COD while Daniel is making out with Jean-Eric. Seems like he didn’t miss that much. He stretches. He’s tired as fuck. He couldn’t fall asleep after yesterdays letter. A grin pulls on his lips.

He focuses on his friends again when they’ve seem to all grown quiet. He frowns. They never are. Lando and Lewis are staring at him while Charles just blinks in shock. ‘Dude you’ve got abs?’ Lando asks him. He looks down. His hoodie got pulled up a bit.

Max awkwardly smiles. ‘Uhm. Yeah?’ It takes another minute before it seems to load in everyone’s brains. Lando pokes his side. ‘This is actually solid what the fuck!’ he yells. George just snorts at him. Charles rolls his eyes while Daniel.. is still busy with Jean-Eric.

At least one of them is acting normal. They tease him about it for a bit before everyone turns back to eating lunch again. It’s already chaotic before George starts giggling. He doubles over in laughter and while Lewis just smiles fondly Max and Lando share a confused look. ‘Alex texted me.’

Suddenly Max is a whole lot more interested in what’s happening. He sits a bit straighter. A smile pulls on his lips. ‘What did he say?’ Lando laughs at the eagerness in his voice. He flips him off.

George smirks at him. ‘That you look hot.’

The blush still hasn’t left his cheeks when he gets home. Vic doesn’t even bother commenting on it and just leaves the room when he walks into the living room. ‘The letter is on your bed,’ she yells. He just grins at her before sprinting past her to go up the stairs.

‘Wait. You went into my room?’ Max stares at her in disbelief. ‘I didn’t touch anything!’ He just rolls his eyes. He pushes her aside and runs up the stairs. He’s about to think she really has gotten better at managing her things when he trips over her shoes.

He turns around. She’s a few steps behind him. ‘Can you fucking keep your things in your room? I will actually burn them one day. And stay the fuck out of my room!’

She gives him an irritated glare before picking the shoes up and hurrying past him. The door to her room slams shut. ‘Go swoon over your boyfriend then’ he hears. He grits his teeth. ‘Alex is not my boyfriend!’

He just rolls his eyes at her huff. Alex really isn’t his boyfriend. Yet. He shakes his head. A smile pulls on his lips. He really shouldn’t think that way. What if Alex won’t like him as him when he really gets to know him? The shimmer in his eyes dims just a little.

His eyes light up again when he looks at the letter on his bed. It looks adorable. Alex scribbled a few hearts around his name. The signature red rose is present on it as well. Max feels his cheeks heating up. Cute.

A smile blooms on his face as he opens the letter. There’s little roses everywhere. Even his name is written in them, their colour almost the same as his cheeks. Alex made not a singular mistake this time. Max pouts a little. He misses them.

There is a doodle of Seb on it this time, with a little note about Ferrari’s shitty management. He snorts. Somehow Alex’s dry humour is exactly his taste. He reads on. He really should try to be this focused at school. His concentration when it’s about Alex’s letters still amazes him.

His cheeks heat up a little more when he reads about his ‘hot black hoodie’. A grin appears on his face. Alex did really like his abs huh? Maybe he should try something.. more daring. The joke Alex makes next makes him giggle.

He’s still giggling like a love-struck teenager when he closes the letter. Vic sends him a disgusted look. Max grins back at her. Maybe he shouldn’t tell her about the smile on her face. Not that he cares about her reaction.

Alex gave him his phone number. Finally, finally he can write back to him. A smile blooms on his face.

Max doesn’t get why he’s this nervous. It’s just a text. He scoffs. Just like it was just a letter. His mind really needs to come up with better excuses. He bites his lip. His heart is pounding so fast. It feels like it’ll explode any second.

He glances over at Lando. He could maybe ask his best friend for help. Maybe. He’s about to ask him when Charles looks over at him. ‘You do remember Lando wanted to ask me out in McDonalds do you?’ He groans. Of course. His best friend is an idiot.

Lewis just gives him a look full of pity. Daniel pets his head a few times. ‘You can do this.’ Max swallows thickly. ‘Thanks dickhead.’ The betrayed look Daniel gives him makes him snort.

What even does he need to say? How do normal people start a conversation? He thinks about it for a few more minutes before deciding on a simple ‘hi it’s max’. His finger hovers above the send button. God, he’s scared.

Lando peaks over his shoulder. ‘Creative,’ he smirks. He ducks away behind George when Max reaches to slap him. Lewis just sighs. ‘No slapping the baby Maxy. I told you this before.’

Max rolls his eyes and ignores Lando sticking out his tongue at him when he answers ‘yes dad, sorry’. Lewis sighs again. George snorts before saying ‘daddy’. Max grins at him and they high five while Lewis just looks really tired of them. Max doesn’t blame him.

His phone lights up. The nerves are back within a second. His heart skips a beat when he sees the _**alex**_ at the top of his screen. He snatches his phone off of the table before Lando reaches it. He bites his lips. Then he finally looks down to read it.

Alex uses emojis. A smile works its way onto his face. Max stares at it for a few seconds before turning to Lando. ‘Look how adorable he is I swear to god-’ Lando just stares at him. ‘You’re whipped,’ he grins at him.

Max sticks out his tongue before turning back to his phone to type a reply. If any of them notices him not disagreeing they don’t mention it. Charles just winks at him. ‘Go wink at your boyfriend Leclerc.’

He sends Alex another text before trying to untangle this keys from his earbuds. It takes him a few minutes to open the door, trying to balance his phone while actually doing things as well. Max kicks the door shut. Finally home.

Vic isn’t home today. She’s on a date with her boyfriend and Max really hopes it’ll go okay. While he doesn’t really show it that much he does love his sister very much. If she doesn’t leave her shoes everywhere. Or teases him about Alex. Not much to ask, right?

He’s humming a dumb tiktok song Lando kept singing under his breath while he texts Alex back. It’s all so easy. Talking to Alex just feels so easy. A smile pulls at his lips. Alex even types emojis after mistakes, trying to cover them up like his little doodles in letters and Max thinks it’s adorable.

The door to the living room opens. His mum smiles at him. ‘Lover boy sent you another letter,’ she winks. Max rolls his eyes. He doesn’t try to hide the grin spreading on his face. Alex would like his mum. They would make endless jokes together.

Just the thought of Alex meeting his family makes the butterflies in his stomach go wild. God, they’d love him. Even his eyes are smiling when he walks up the stairs. Max just knows Vic would show him little Max pictures.

He looks down. The letter clenched between his fingers and his phone looks stunning like always. Max definitely doesn’t mind pink that much. It’s quite pretty after all. His smile deepens. He sends Alex a text to let him know the letter arrived. He grins at his reply.

Of course he’ll like it. He types those exact words in while trying not to fall- and trips over Vics shoes. He groans. It all started so well. He decides on putting them in her closet so she’ll first have to go look for them. Max sometimes wonders if she likes her shoes or her boyfriend better. Probably her shoes.

When he safely gets to his room he sends Alex a short goodbye text, and a promise he’ll let him know what he thinks of it later. He blushes at the little heart Alex sends him. He hides his face in his hands. A smile pulls on his lips.

He’s almost scared to open the envelope this time. There’s some sort of lace paper on it and while it looks stunning it also looks very easy to break. He snorts. Let’s try not to break something today. It takes him a while to open it up. He’s impatient. He rips the last tiny bit of paper, whispering a ‘sorry’ to the air.

There’s a single red rose drawn on the top of the letter. His smile widens. It’s tradition by now. Alex also drew him in his ‘hot black hoodie’ but then a lot better. The corners of his eyes curve into tiny moons. It looks so pretty.

Max is pretty sure Alex could make anything look stunning. His breath catches when he sees the small artwork of Kimi at the bottom. It’s made with watercolour paint. His cheeks burn up. Alex really did listen when he told him Kimi is his favourite driver.

He did make a mistake this time. Max grins. His eyes soften. It looks adorable. There’s another sorry next to it and Max is almost certain Alex is the cutest person on the earth.

His eyes widen in surprise when he sees another, smaller envelope. It’s new. Alex never put in anything other then the letter. He can’t help but laugh breathlessly. It’s all so much, so new and so exciting and his heart skips a beat when he opens it up.

It’s a bracelet. A brown leather bracelet with a silver M bead braided into it. It somehow fits him perfectly. Max grins. The butterflies in his stomach are going wild. Alex gave him this. He puts it on immediately, his grin just deepening when he sees the note Alex included.

‘Wanted to mark you as mine.’

His mum gives him a knowing grin when he gets downstairs for dinner. His cheeks feel like they’ve been set on fire. He smirks. Let’s show Alex who exactly he claimed.

Max just thinks this is all Lando’s fault. If his dumb best friend hadn’t told him to buy this he wouldn’t be walking in a see-through shirt right now. It’s not like he likes wearing this. Max just.. wanted to get revenge on Alex. He smirks.

His eyes soften when he looks down to his wrist. The bracelet is still there. He kept it on last night. He usually doesn’t sleep that well, with insomnia being a bitch, but he slept wonderfully. A blush dusts his cheeks. He felt safe.

Lando just gives him a disbelieving stare when he walks up to him. ‘Why did you- what did you to do to Max? The real Max Verstappen would never wear this.’ Max just grins at him. ‘Needed to get revenge on someone.’

His best friend grins back at him. ‘That sounds a lot more like Max to me.’ They chat about uni for a bit until Charles and Daniel arrive as well. Charles’ jaw drops when he sees him while Daniel just grins. ‘Spicy.’

Max rolls his eyes as he flips him off. Charles still hasn’t completely recovered. ‘How. Why? Did you lose a bet or something?’ He groans. Why does everyone think that? He’s not _that_ boring. Lando just gives him a pointed look while he high fives his boyfriend.

It’s kinda cold. Max shivers. His grin deepens when he sees his screen light up again. A new message from **_alex <3_**. Lando laughs at him when he sees the name. ‘Whipped.’ He pokes his side. Max just ignores him. The cold slowly disappears, the warmth he feels from Alex’s reaction warming him up inside.

All he wrote him is a single ‘damn’. Max frowns a bit. He didn’t freeze his ass of this morning for just a single damn. Lando seems to read his thoughts as he whispers in his ear. Max smirks. His best friend just winks at him.

He only hesitates for a second before sending ‘you can see my abs in this’. Lando high fives him. Charles just smiles at them. His smirk deepens at the keysmash Alex sends him. He stays quiet for the next ten minutes, sending Max a short text just before his classes start.

Max grins as he reads it. Alex would just send him a ‘guess you look nice’.

He’s still smirking when he gets home. Alex has been quiet today. It’s not really like Alex but after his keysmash it doesn’t really surprise him. He grins. George has been bugging him about finally meeting Alex and maybe Max now has the confidence to actually do so.

Vic throws a shoe at his head when he walks into the living room. ‘Why did you hide my shoes, idiot? I thought you burnt them or something.’ Max just flips her off. ‘Stop leaving them on the fucking stairs then I guess. Not my fault you lose them,’ he mutters.

She slaps him on his shoulder. ‘Stop pining after the Alex then and look where you’re going.’ His cheeks heat up. He sputters a bit before settling on a ‘I’m not pining’. Vic just gives him a smug smile as she brushes past him.

Max groans. He ignores his mum’s happy smile as he sits down at the table. He pouts. Even though he doesn’t like to admit it, he does miss Alex a bit. After two days of texting. He shakes his head. It’s pathetic.

‘Is there any post today?’ he whispers. His mum seems to notice what’s up when she gives him a soft smile. ‘Not yet. Sorry,’ she tells him. His heart drops a bit. He gives her a weak smile when he gets up to go to his room.

He fidgets with his bracelet. He almost trips over Vics shoes while walking up the stairs. Max just sighs before placing them off to the side. He fucking misses Alex. It’s been a goddamn day of not talking that much and he misses him.

Max drags his hands across his face. Maybe Alex is busy? He can’t really expect him to focus on Max every second of his life. He checks his phone. No notifications. He hates how his heart drops. Alex is just busy, doing his homework or whatever.

Maybe he should go do it as well. He sends Alex a short ‘good luck with your homework, hope you’re not too busy’ text before opening up his books. He procrastinated on science again. He sighs. Hopefully his teacher won’t hate him too much.

He stares at his book for half an hour before deciding it’s useless. He checks his phone again. There’s a single text. His eyes light up immediately. A soft smile plays on his lips when he sees the heart doodle Alex sent him. God he’s so cute.

He manages to finish his homework just before dinner, getting distracted by his bracelet more then once. No post came in today. Max can’t help but feel a little disappointed. At least a smile pulls at his lips at the heart spam Alex sends him after dinner.

Somehow he managed to sleep through his alarm twice. He just wasn’t able to fall asleep. Did he maybe say something to Alex he shouldn’t have done? He gets pulled out of his thoughts by Lando. His best friend mutters something about him being late as fuck before taking him to class with him.

There’s a strange coy smirk on his face. Max frowns. It’s nothing for Lando. Maybe it’s his anniversary with Charles? When he asks Lando about he just waves it off. Strange. He doesn’t get the time to think about it when the teacher asks him about the homework.

Max gets even more confused when Charles gives him a genuine smile at his teasing remarks. What’s up with everyone today? It’s not like something special is going to happen. He looks down. He’s wearing normal clothes. They can’t be laughing at him because of that at least.

George winks at him during lunch. When he asks him about it he just pretends he never even winked at him. Max sighs. He lays his head on the table. Everyone is acting so strange today. He whips out his phone. He didn’t even have the time to send Alex a good morning text, and he really wants to hear from him again. His heart flutters in his chest.

Alex. Max still doesn’t get how he got lucky enough to get to know him. Alex is absolutely adorable. He’s competitive and loves his cats a bit too much and Max is pretty sure he’s got a million cat pictures saved on his phone.

He writes and draws so prettily. A smile tugs at his lips. He rants about stars at 3 am and sends him dumb memes during classes and draws him caps and uses emojis in texts and even essays and Max likes him so so much. A blush blooms on his cheeks.

His smile just widens when he sees the cat meme Alex sent him. There’s a tiny blue heart under it. The corners of his eyes curve. It’s adorable.

When he looks up again he just frowns. Lewis is staring excitedly at him and Daniel has the biggest grin on his face. Seriously, what’s going on? What do they know that he doesn’t? He’s about to ask them when someone taps on his shoulder. He turns around.

A guy is standing there. He’s holding a pink letter and a red rose. Max doesn’t even know what’s happening anymore, he’s just smiling and god he can’t even- Alex is here. His face hurts from the smile splitting his face and he can’t stop himself from throwing himself at Alex.

He’s here. Max can’t seem to focus. He smells so nice and he’s taller then him and he fucking brought him a rose and oh my god he’s here. Alex is finally here. His heart skips a beat as he looks at him. He’s so _beautiful_ and the smile on his face is so precious and-

Max doesn’t even notice he’s crying until Lando points it out. He finally lets go of Alex. His vision is a bit blurry as he sits down. ‘You’re here. You’re actually here,’ he whispers. Alex gives him a bright smile. Max’s breath stocks as he looks at the pure sunshine that’s Alex.

He’s here. He’s here, finally here and Max can touch him and talk to him and hear his voice and he can’t wait, he can’t wait to just have him around all the time. He’s still a bit dizzy. There’s butterflies in his stomach. Lewis just gives him a big grin and that’s when it all clicks.

‘You all knew of this!’ Dan grins. ‘Of course we did, you idiot. Someone had to tell lover boy when your class would end.’ Max’s smile widens as he flips him off, focusing on Alex again. It’s so easy to have him here. He feels like home.

Max breathes in. It’s so weird and promising and he just doesn’t ever want to stop living this moment. His cheeks heat up when Alex shyly hands him the letter. It’s pink and just stunning. Absolutely beautiful. Maybe it’s his favourite colour. It doesn’t matter.

His hands are shaking when he opens it up, fingers playing with his bracelet as he skims over the words. It’s all so much. It’s so much but still not enough and Max can feel his cheeks colouring a little bit more red when he reads the last sentence.

‘Yes,’ he breathes. He grabs Alex hand. ‘Yes, I’d love to be your boyfriend.’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
